Imperfection
by smallboxes
Summary: Mindy was smarter and Drake should’ve known better. But they allowed themselves to fall into each other in an oxymoronic broken togetherness.


_Author's Notes: _A little fic inspired by the outcome of the D&J episode, _Mindy Loves Josh_. I do not own _Drake & Josh_, I'm making no profit from this, blah blah. It's all in good fun. Contains sexual situations, so take the M warning seriously. Any and all criticism is welcome, so enjoy.

**

* * *

Imperfection**

. _Drake/Mindy_. _812 words_. 

This was wrong. It was wrong and they both knew it, but it didn't stop them. If anything, it only encouraged their behavior to wrap themselves up in the sinful wrongness of the situation. Mindy was smarter and Drake should've known better. But they allowed themselves to fall into each other in an oxymoronic broken togetherness. It occurred to Mindy that if she told him that's what they were, he would consider it an insult on his intelligence. She kept her words to herself and let him pull her into the empty closet in the chemistry lab.

Mindy kicked the door shut with her foot as she wrapped her arms around Drake's neck, breathing in deeply as their lips hungrily met. He smelled faintly of aftershave and tasted of chocolate, no doubt from the lunch that she managed to easily seduce him from. Drake moved his mouth so that he kissed along her jawbone, gently pushing her against the shelving unit. It rattled as she made contact, interrupting the quiet stillness for a moment.

Maybe she should've waited longer after the breakup. It would've been the smart thing to do, the most logical thing. In hindsight, Mindy would always blame her vulnerability and Drake just happened to be there. The last person she could've ever thought to have counted on. She couldn't remember how it all began anyway; it was hard to imagine life before this game between them of well-kept secrets and mindless, careless sex. The hatred she once had for Drake is still there, but it's hidden in the undercurrent of her belly where the tension is coiled so tight that it made her kisses that much more desperate.

His fingers dug into the small of her back, kneading and pressing. Her foot stepped back for balance, but Drake pulled her closer and steadied her. They could never get close enough. Cool air met Mindy's bare back as Drake's hands worked their way up, determined to unclasp metal clips. She pulled her face away from his, blinking as she adjusted to the lack of light.

"What's wrong?"

A small sigh escaped, barely noticeable. Mindy rested her forehead against his and whispered, "We should stop this."

"We can stop. You know…if you want."

Mindy shrugged as she felt his chest slow down against hers; his breathing was becoming more even. "I don't want to." In the dim light, she saw his lips turn into a frown as though Drake was unsure of how to respond. She acknowledged him the only way she knew how and gave him a soft kiss as she toyed with the metal clasp on his belt.

This was the only way it made sense to communicate with Drake. When he wasn't tossing insults with her, he was casting her underwear over his shoulder and the line between them had blurred on what should've been a proper relationship. Like the relationship she had with Josh – that had felt right and appropriate and look where it got her. She was left with nothing but a solid friendship and a broken heart because she put herself out there emotionally for him. If it took a few physical feelings from Drake to get over that pain, she was willing to take a few cheap thrills as they came.

She felt his hand slide up her inner thigh, roughly pulling at her underwear. The motion sent a surge of tingles up Mindy's spine and any thoughts of her ex-boyfriend and the pain quickly vanished. She bit lightly on his earlobe and kissed the sensitive skin. Drake groaned in appreciation as he moved her body onto a shelf for added support. They began to pick up the pace as their lips tangoed together while his hands flew to his zipper as she hitched up her skirt.

Mindy let out a stifled cry as he pushed into her, eyes widening at the sensation. She heard Drake's hand hit the wall near her ear, no doubt to prop up his body from crashing on top of her. He kept the rhythm steady and quickening; her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest. Mindy was always surprised when her orgasm ripped through her, as though it should've been more complicated. When Drake found his own pleasure, she felt him collapse onto her and she wrapped her arms around him to hold him up. He rested his head on her chest, listening to the hot blood pump through her veins.

They untangled from each other wordlessly, as usual. With Josh somewhat out of the picture, there was no reason for them to hang out publicly. But he would always remain a common link between them, being the reason for their messy and twisted relationship. Mindy would go her way and Drake would go his. She always knew where to find him.

FIN.


End file.
